


A Sight for Sore Eyes

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snap-Shots In Time, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been hers since the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight for Sore Eyes

She’s grinning like a loon and dancing around the TARDIS console room in her stocking feet, full of the sheer joy of being alive.

And it’s a sight for sore eyes.

He’s caught up in her infectious enthusiasm and can’t take his eyes from the vibrant, _brilliant_ human in front of him. Her eyes are alive with laughter and when she holds her hand out to him in invitation it’s the work of a moment to step outwith the restraint of lifetimes and let himself fall.

For in truth he’s been hers since the start; now is only the moment he accepts his new reality.


End file.
